Harry Potter et les septs chibys
by fantadark44
Summary: une toute nouvelle version des contes de fées pous vous ce soir: du yaoi HPDM tout frais avec une grande dose d'amour! UA et slash donc ceux que ça gene: dehors! review please
1. Chapter 1

Info sur l'histoire:bon comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné il s'agit d'un slasch donc homophobes et étroits d'esprits vous vous êtes trompés de chemin: le club des "j'ai 2 de QI ou moins et j'en suis fier" c'est pas ici alors bye bye^^pour les autres: je vous souhaite une bonne lectureps: j'adoooooore les reviews o:p ! et si au passage quelqu'un pouvait m'aider avec la conjugaison ça m'aiderai beaucoup: je suis d'une nullité affligeante dans ce domaine T^T . merci d'avance^^

Disclaimers: JRK ne veut toujours pas me les donner TT

Note de l'auteur:bon, il était une fois...oh et puis zut! les contes de fée c'est toujours pareil!! Ca fini par devenir franchement barbant! alors donc on vas vous le faire autrement^^ :bienvenue dans: Harry Potter et les sept chibys

Chapitre 1:

Alors reprenons:il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça dans une immense demeure, vivait un être dont la mégalomanie n'égalait que la sinistre cruauté, appelé Tom jedusor dont le physique était jusqu'à lors sans égal. En effet celui-ci avait veillé à ce que tous les êtres plus beaux que lui, et ils étaient fort peu nombreux, soient exécutés ;ainsi il restait donc la définition même du mots "beauté". Les prophéties qu'il parvenait à récolter lui permettaient de voir quels étaient les êtres humains à venir dont la beauté serait supérieure à la sienne, c'est ainsi qu'il procédait aux exécutions. C'est ainsi qu'un jour ce fou furieux apprit que l'enfant à naître d'un couple de ces serviteurs serait le plus beau mâle que l'humanité puisse concevoir, en effet la prophétie se contait ainsi:

_« Celui qui aura un sex-appeal digne d'un dieu approche, il naîtra d'un couple dont l'asservissement et les haillons cachent le potentiel, le maître le prendra alors comme son égal et éternel rival mais il aura un pouvoir que le plus beau jusqu'à lors ignore, en grandissant ce dieu vivant écrasera son maître car ce dernier ne peut vivre si l'autre séduit…celui qui pourra vaincre le seigneur de la beauté approche… »_

Ne pouvant accepter cela, il fit ordonner l'exécution des parents de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne voit le jour. Cependant lorsque cette ignominie fut accomplie par une sombre nuit sans lune, la grand mère du bébé, jusque là impuissante, mit tout en oeuvre pour extraire le petit du corps de sa défunte fille et fini par y parvenir, comme le prévoyait la prophétie le bébé était un garçon, ce petit être sans défense avait miraculeusement échappé à la mort sous l'oeil bienveillant de la vielle femme et ne garderait de cette terrible épreuve qu'une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornant son petit front.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit ange, je suis là maintenant, tu es sauvé. _Le regard de son aînée se voila de larmes difficilement contenues_, jamais….oh non jamais tu ne sauras la vérité, pour ton propre bien je l'emporterais avec moi… jamais tu ne sauras que tu es né d'une morte, jamais tu ne sauras que je t'ai arraché à un cadavre et à la mort elle-même avant même que tu ne poses tes yeux sur le monde, ne t'inquiète pas, jamais tu ne sauras…petit ange…

Petit ange qui dès lors fut élevé par sa grand mère dans le plus grand secret, elle le nomma Harry quand à lui persuadé que ce fléau n'était plus une menace ne fit pas attention à ce petit né de nulle part et fini même par l'adopter à la mort de sa grand mère lorsque l'enfant fut âgé de 2 ans, malheureusement pour ce dernier, le maître des lieux n'ayant aucune notion de famille ni même de bonté n'avait fait cela que pour veiller étroitement à ce que ce jeune garçon ne lui devienne jamais supérieur. Il ne fut donc pendant toute son enfance que le larbin souffre douleur de son satanique de beaux-pères. Harry Potter, enfant de la prophétie, aurait sans doute préféré n'être jamais né.

§17 ans plus tard§

Un jeune homme était affairé au nettoyage des marches (au moins une bonnes centaines sinon ce n'est pas drôle) menant au châteaux du « plus séduisant ».

Le jeune Harry avait bien grandi, il était devenu un jeune homme fort beau dont les lambeaux des haillons ne pouvaient dissimuler la grâce, en effet il était grand et élancé, ses muscles que de très pénibles travaux forcés par son beaux-pères avaient divinement sculptés étaient des plus attirants, sa peau halé semblait être enduite d'un miel doux et savoureux, ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés ,collés à son front par la sueur, étaient tels que le jeune homme semblait tout juste sortir d'une nuit de pure débauche, ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient hypnotisant comme ceux d'un serpent. En bref, l'enfant de la prophétie était bel et bien un véritable joyau vivant, un appel à la luxure des plus éloquent même en effectuant une quelconque tache ingrate pour Jedusor. Ce dernier observait attentivement le jeune homme de la fenêtre de son bureau, un air concentré et inquiet pouvait se lire sur son visage, il se demandait en effet si ce jeune garçon qu'il avait vu grandir était oui ou non entrain de devenir plus séduisant que lui, ne pouvant pas tout à fait en être sur à cause du fait qu'il ai vu le dit adolescent grandir et qu'il n'ai par conséquent plus un point de vue totalement objectif, il se décida alors à rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami: son miroir. Ce dernier n'était pas un miroir ordinaire, en effet le miroir du rised lui montrait ce qu'il demandait et pouvait donc se révéler fort utile dans ce genre de situation. Une fois arrivé devant le dit miroir il énonça son ordre:

« Montre moi le plus beau de tous! »

Son reflet se brouilla alors dans le miroir pour laisser apercevoir une silhouette floue. Il put tout de même distinguer quelque détails: un teint de miel, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et un corps à damner un saint, bien que l'homme que montrait le miroir était nu dans toute sa splendeur, Tom n'eut cependant pas trop de mal à voir que ce corps n'était pas le sien mais celui d'un être qu'il côtoyai tout les jour depuis maintenant 17 ans.

« HARRY !!!!! » s'écria-t-il avec horreur et haine confondues.

...A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant que Tom ruminait contre lui-même et contre l'incapacité de ce « fichu miroir tout juste bon à faire de la glace pilé », Harry continuait ses tâches ingrates afin de satisfaire au mieux celui à qui il croyait devoir la vie, il pensait ainsi que son « beau-père » serait fier de lui et lui permettrait enfin de sortir un peu de ce château qui, bien que d'une beauté indescriptible, n'en était pas moins extrêmement froid aux yeux du jeune homme. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le prince, seigneur des lieux se montra extrêmement insatisfait du travail, pourtant parfait de son esclave…. Pardon: de son très cher beau-fils. A la différence que cette fois ci Tom était encore pire que d'habitude si cela était possible, probablement que sa récente découverte n'avait pas encore été digérée par le « plus beau après Harry », tant et si bien que pour le punir de son « incompétence » , il fit enfermer Harry dans sa chambre, qui se résumait à 9 m² avec un lit et une table. Une fois ceci fait Tom se sentit tout de suite mieux,

'après tout quoi de mieux pour se remonter le morale que d'enfoncer un peu plus ce bon à rien.'

Un sourire mauvais naquis sur ces lèvres tandis que mille et un mauvais tours prenaient forme dans son esprit tordu afin de lui permettre de se débarrasser de celui qui avait osé lui ravir son titre. Afin de célébrer cette bonne résolution il fit organiser un gigantesque bal le soir même. Pour Tom, un bal digne de ce nom devait être à la mesure de sa magnificence ,autrement dit pour nous, à la hauteur de son ego surdimensionné. C'est pourquoi, à la dite fête, étaient conviés les plus riches et les plus puissant nobles du pays entier ce qui conduisait à des centaines, parfois même à des millier de convives et à des gala très riches au sens premier du terme. La seule tache qu'il y avait sur ce fantastique projet était le problème des repas car aussi difficile que se soit pour Tom de l'admettre, Harry était le seul dans tout le pays à avoir ce que ses invités qualifiaient de « mains en or », autrement dit: un formidable don pour la cuisine et ce même si son beau-père ,de si légère mauvaise fois, dénigrait chacun de ces plats comme si ils étaient indigne d'être mangés par lui. Certains d'entre vous constaterons sûrement que ce seigneur du mensonge faisait très attention à ce que jamais Harry ne le croit satisfait et ils n'aurons pas tord et ce pour deux raisons: la première est que ce petit jeu l'amusait au plus haut point, que voulez-vous: a chacun ses passe-temps , la deuxième et non la moindre est qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laissé Harry sortir du château pour aller on ne sait où et dévoiler ainsi sa beauté à couper le souffle à qui voudrait bien la voir ce qui signifierait bien sur la fin de son règne en tant qu'homme le plus beau de la terre, et ça bien sur il ne l'accepterait jamais. Pour en revenir au problème du repas au bal, il serait obligé de libérer le jeune homme afin qu'il se mette au travail et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère , et voila comment on se prend de nouveau la tête alors que tout semblais bien aller…

'ce gamin me pose des problèmes même lorsqu'il n'est pas à porté de main!!'

La colère le fit entrer en trombe dans la chambre d'Harry où il lui agrippa les cheveux , le fit sortir de force de la chambre et le traîna dans les cuisines où il l'y jeta brutalement.

_« Que se soit bien clair, je te laisse sortir pour que tu prépare le repas du bal de se soir, à la moindre erreur je veillerais à ce que tu sois sévèrement punis, une fois que tu auras terminé les gardes te reconduiront à ta chambre ou tu resteras pour toute la duré du bal, est-ce clair?? Et je t'avertis que je ne tolérerais pas le moindre bruit ou signe de ta présence! »_ cracha-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

_« bien père… tout sera près, je ne vous décevrait pas . »_ répondit le jeune home avec révérence, il était habitué aux colères de son beau-père et avait apprit à faire avec.

Légèrement apaisé par l'attitude servile de Harry, Tom quitta les cuisines où le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à la tâche: pain, soupe, et mets tous plus exquis les uns que les autres se succédèrent entre les mains expertes du brun, il travailla tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelque heures tout était près, juste à temps pour l'arrivé des invités, aussi il fit se qu'on lui avait ordonné et retourna dans sa chambre dont la porte fut fermé à clef de l'extérieur. N'ayant pour l'heure rien de mieux à faire, il se plaça devant la petite fenêtre afin d'observer l'afflux des convives arrivants , il en vit passé une centaine voire deux lorsque son attention fut captée par l'un d'eux: c'était un jeune homme de son âge environ, blond au yeux d'orage, un visage si pale et parfait qu'il semblait être sculpté dans du marbre , ses vêtement mettaient en valeur son corps mince et élancé, il devait être un peu plus grand en taille que Harry et ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan lui conféraient une allure aristocratique qui lui allait à merveille car délicatement contredite par son air doux. Harry était sous le charme de ce jeune homme et ne parvenait par à détaché son regard de lui mais y fut obligé trop tôt à son goût lorsque l'objet de son attention entra dans le château.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent cet instant volé, jamais vécu par le principale concerné mais à jamais gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser cette vision en boucle dans sa tête sans pour autant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il faut dire qu'un beau père tyrannique et perpétuel insatisfait ne facilitait pas la compréhension du désir qu'un adolescent peut ressentir devant un tel charme.

« qu'il est beau…comment est-ce possible? Une telle splendeur ne peut venir d'un humain, c'est un ange…envoyé par le ciel, envoyé afin de nous montrer à nous, créatures viles et vaniteuses, la véritable signification des mots « perfection » et « magnificence ». » se dit il à voix haute.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une silhouette en contre bas de sa fenêtre attira son attention. Même avec l'obscurité qui l'entourait, il la reconnue immédiatement et aussitôt son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

'c'est lui!!!' fut la seule pensé cohérente qu'il fut alors capable de formuler

Il resta là pendant des heures, qui lui parurent seulement quelques minutes, à observer son bel inconnu qui semblait lasse de toute cette fête qui ne rimait à rien, Harry remarqua cependant que le blond avait avec lui une assiette remplie des divers plat qu'il avait préparés et qu'il semblait énormément apprécier ce repas bien qu'il dénigre la fête en elle-même. Le jeune brun sentit alors une vague de fierté le submerger et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive , un sourire heureux naquis sur ses lèvres purpurines. Le jeune aristocrate se sentant observé se décida à regarder autour de lui puis en l'air, c'est là qu'il le vit: des cheveux noir ébène, de splendides yeux vert et un sourire à faire fondre la terre entière, qu'il était beau cet inconnu, ce bel oiseau de paradis caché par des barreaux.

_« comment peut on enfermer un tel bijou? C'est un crime impardonnable! »_

C 'est sur cette constatation que le jeune brun disparut derrière son rideau.

Harry en avait encore le souffle court, comment était il possible d'avoir de si beaux yeux? Il avait bien failli s'y noyer lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, si bien qu'il fut obligé de se cacher derrière le mince tissu qui lui servait de rideau, il ne pouvait pas soutenir ce regard sans rougir c'était impossible pour l'adolescent qu'il était, de plus son satanique de père lui avait formellement interdit de faire acte de présence pendant la durée du bal, il n'osait imaginer quelle serait sa punition si cet inconnu venait à en parler, il en frémis d'avance.

Un peu plus bas, le jeune prince, car tel était son titre, se demandait toujours s'il n'avait pas rêvé cet échange magique bien que si bref. Une voix se fit alors entendre, le sortant quelque peut de sa réflexion:

_« Draco, fils, que fais tu ici alors que tout les convives festoient dans la demeure de notre hôte? »_

Un grand homme venait lui-même de sortir du château, il ressemblait beaucoup au jeune blond, peut être un peu plus froid de visage mais la douceur parvenait sans peine à s'y faire déceler. Au moment où il posa cette question il remarqua que son fils paraissait rêveur, étrangement attiré par l'une des nombreuse fenêtres du château, celle-ci semblait néanmoins plus petite et moins luxueuse que toutes les autres. Sorti de sa contemplation, Draco tenta de paraître naturel lors de sa réponse:

_« ne vous tourmenter pas ainsi père, je ne faisait que prendre l'air car toutes ces festivités m'ennuis »_Loin d'être dupe, le père de Draco arqua un sourcil dubitatif devant la réponse de son fils, il n'ajouta cependant pas un mots et vint même s'asseoir à coté de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'assiette que le jeune homme avait prise avec lui, un sourire pris place sur son visage.

_« la fête t'ennuis mais visiblement il en est tout autre pour le repas »_

Le principale concerné éclata de rire devant la remarque de son père puis, reprenant contenance, il lui répondit:

_« en effet père, j'avoue que ces mets sont les meilleurs qu'il m'est été donné de manger »_

Derrière son rideau , Harry n'avait rien perdu de la conversation et bien qu'il fut plonger dans un états second en entendant le rire de 'son prince' il était maintenant entrain de rougir furieusement: Le grand Draco Malfoy, prince du royaume, fils du roi Lucius Malfoy, trouvait sa cuisine à son goût? Il en était fière mais il se sentit bizarre également: de drôles de papillons faisaient à présent leur propre bal dans son ventre. Bien que jeune , le brun sentit qu'il était amoureux, il venait d'avoir le « coup de foudre », comme certains l'appelle, pour quelque un qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et maintenant de vue ….Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui??


End file.
